Little house and Doctor Who - written for a ridiculous challenge
by bunnygirl64
Summary: Obviously I don't own either titles. I am not making a penny.


Laura played all alone in the hot sunshine. The blue flags were withering among the dull rushes. Laura padded through the willow valley and picked black eyed susans that grew among the golden rod. The wind scorched her. Laura thought of the table land. She wondered if she could climb the table land all by herself. Pa had not said she could not go to the table land. She ran down the tall bank and through the thick grass. The table land rose in front of her. It was very hard to climb. The dry earth slid under Laura's knees and her dress got dirty where she pulled the grasses tight in order to pull herself up. Dry dust tickled her sweaty skin but she she at last reached the edged of the table land and rolled over on her stomach. She had reached the top by herself. She could see the glistening pool underneath the shady willows and her whole skin felt thirsty. But she remembered she must never go there alone. The table land stretched flat before her. It was not as exciting as it had been the day before when Pa and Ma were there. Laura thought she would go home to get a drink, but she was very thirsty. The dug out was very far away and Laura was very thirsty. She remembered with all of her might that she must not to toward that shady water, but suddenly she turned and went to it anyway. She thought she would only look at it and that would make her feel better. Then she thought she would only wade in it, but not go into the deep water. She found the path Pa had made and skipped to the water.

Right in the middle of her path stood a funny animal. The animal startled Laura. She had never seen such an animal before. It was almost as long as Jack the brindle bulldog and it had short legs. Its long grey fur bristled all over it and it had a flat head with tiny eyes. It raised its flat head up and peered at Laura. Laura peered back with curiousity. And while they stood still staring the animal widened and flattened and grew flatter and flatter until it was not a whole animal at all, only eyes staring up. Laura grabbed a willow stick. She stayed bent over but felt better with the stick. She wondered what would happen if she poked the grey fur and thought perhaps it would change shape again. Laura gently poked the animal with her stick. She funny flat animal snarled terribly. Its eyes shown mad and it's white teeth glistened. Laura froze. She felt a man take her hand and say, "run".

Laura could run very fast. She ran with all her might behind the man. When they reached the water's edge the man dropped her hand and Laura peered into the cool water. She cast a fast glance behind her to see if the funny animal had followed her but the funny animal had not and had gone back to its business in the tall grasses. Laura put her toe into the cold water. She remembered that she mustn't go into the water by herself. But she wasn't by herself. The man was walking up and down along the bank and it looked to Laura that he was searching for something. Laura knelt down to drink and the cold water felt wonderful to her dusty dry throat. Laura watched the man for a moment. Then she walked up to him and asked him what he was looking for. Mary wouldn't have done that. Mary was a good little girl who remembered her manners and knew that children should be seen and not heard. But Laura was curious. The man smiled and told her that he was looking for rocks. He held out a rock for her to examine. Laura had never seen a rock like that one before. It was a funny color and gave off a queer glow. The man had a funny sounding voice and Laura had never seen him before. She guessed he must be from very far away. The man continued to look for his rocks and Laura went back to the cold water.

Laura stepped into the water and mud squished and tickled around her bare toes. She wiggled her toes and smiled she took two more steps and the water started to come up around her feet. The calico in her skirt got wet and started to float. She took two more steps and everything was watery and cool. Then Laura looked down at her floating skirt and saw a big rock just like the man was looking for. It glowed under the water. Laura bent down and picked up the rock. She examined its sparkly color and it felt cool on her skin. She turned and waded out of the creek. she ran over to the man and held out her prize with a smile. The man stopped and looked down at her and her rock. Laura thought his eyes twinkled like Pa's did. The man smiled down at her and said, "Good job. That's right. Well done". He took the rock from Laura's hand and placed it into his small pocket. The rock was not going to fit. But Laura was surprised when the rock slid easily into the small pocket. "My pockets are bigger on the inside", the man explained. Laura was not sure what that meant, but she didn't question further. The man reached into another pocket and pulled out a little pink candy. "Would you like a jelly?" he asked. Laura had never seen candy like that at Nelson's Mercantile before but she accepted it with a smile. She put the candy in her mouth and it was very good. It was fruity and sweet and sour all at the same time. Laura wished she could get more of those candies. Then she remembered her manners. Thank you, Mister, she said. The man simply answered, "You're welcome". Then he went back to looking for more rocks.

Laura was not so thirsty anymore. She looked up at the sunshine waving on the prarie grasses and butterflies in the sunshine. She supposed the funny little animal no longer blocked her path. And she remembered that she really wasn't supposed to be near the swimming hole. So she started back toward home. She ran along the path through the shady willows and the black eyed susans and the golden rushes to tell a story to her sister Mary. When she got home she found Mary sitting quietly working on spelling words that Ma was teaching her to read. Mary was a good little girl. Mary listened intently as Laura told her all about the funny animal and the funny rocks and the funny man. Laura did not tell her about the jelly candy because she hadn't brought anymore to share. 


End file.
